


Twisted

by MidnightStorm6593



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStorm6593/pseuds/MidnightStorm6593
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These little trysts had started not too long ago. She thinks maybe it had only been about a week or so since they'd begun. She's not really all that sure. It was all one big blur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

It was so twisted. It was twisted on so many levels that she could even being to describe.

It was Tyler’s body, but it wasn’t Tyler. It was Klaus. And Tyler was technically still in a relationship with Caroline and last time Bonnie checked, Klaus has some sort of creepy infatuation with Caroline.

 _So what?_ A little voice says in her head as she feels teeth playfully nipping at the soft skin of her neck. Hearing voices was supposed to be taken as a sign of madness and she supposed that she probably has lost her mind. And who could blame her for it? There was only so much any one person can take.

 _Caroline thinks Tyler is dead,_ the voice continues. _She won’t ever know. No one will ever know._ _  
_

She grips his shoulders tighter, her nails starting to draw blood and he smirks against her neck, clearly enjoying it.

These little trysts had started not too long ago. She thinks maybe it had only been about a week or so since they’d begun. She’s not really all that sure. It was all one big blur.

One moment she had been arguing with Klaus and next thing she knew, she was against the wall, sans clothing, with him brutally thrusting into her.

When it was over, she gave him multiple aneurisms, ignoring the painful sting of her back from when the concrete walls of the old underground Lockwood chamber had scraped her back.

“Oh come one, love,” Klaus said, leering at her as she hastily tried to cover herself up as best she could with her ripped clothing. She tried to ignore the chills that went up her spine because he was still in Tyler’s body. What had transpired was just so wrong on so many levels. “Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it,” he continued, “We both know you did.”

Bonnie just shook her head, closing her eyes and refusing to look at him.

“Didn’t you used to have a crush on him? In grade school, I believe it was…you were twelve and he beat up some boys that were bullying you.”

Her green eyes snapped open to look at him in shock. How could he possibly know any of that?

“Of course, in a few short years he became a bully himself and any feelings you had evaporated…” he paused dramatically. “Or did they?”

They really had. Bonnie hadn’t thought of Tyler in that way since they were kids. But she didn’t owe him any explanation at all.

“Fuck you,” she snapped.

“I believe you already took care of that, dear.”

She had him on his knees with another aneurism and stalked out of the chamber with whatever tattered shreds of dignity she had left.

She gasps as a rough hand pinched her nipple hard, bringing her out of her reverie.

He never likes it when her thoughts wandered. He wants her focused on him, on what they are doing. He wants her to take it all in.

She blinked her eyes open to see him smirking. It wasn’t Tyler’s usual playful smirk. It was something wicked, twisted…it was just all so wrong.

“I don’t know why you keep fighting this,” he tells her as he positions himself at her entrance. “As much as you try to deny it, you know you enjoy this.”

She chooses not to respond, instead she softly cries as he thrusts into her.

 “Do you really think that you’ll ever be able to go back to them? That things will go back to being the same?” He continues to thrust as he reaches between them, playing with the sensitive nub between her legs.

No, she doesn’t think things will ever go back to being the same. That had been the point of her allowing him to possess Tyler in the first place. Yet, like everything else in her life, it had somehow managed to go oh so very wrong.

“Do you really think I will never let you go now that I have you?”

She closes her eyes and cries out as her orgasm overtakes her. She doesn’t need to be able to see to know that he has a look of triumph and satisfaction on the face that wasn’t really his.


End file.
